Technical Field
The present application relates to shoes, and specifically relates to a portable inflatable foldable shoe.
Related Art
Shoes are necessary in daily life and also a necessity when people are on a business trip and travel, but common shoes occupy a large space in luggage and are relatively heavy and inconvenient. Currently, in order to solve the problem that business people or other travelers need to carry shoes, hotels provide shoes for customers, which are mostly plastic slippers or disposable slippers. However, the plastic slippers in the hotels are not guaranteed in sanitation. Many people are infected with diseases such as beriberi and ringworm of the foot; and the disposable slippers have soles that are too thin, or they are uncomfortable and easy to slip and may cause difficulty in drying after wetting, etc.
In order to avoid the use of hotel shoes with potential sanitation hazards and solve the problem of inconvenience in carrying, someone puts forward inflatable shoes that can be compressed to be minimal when air is released. Not much space is taken when the shoes are placed in a suitcase, and the inflatable shoes can even be folded into a pocket to be carried away. For example, a model with the CN patent number ZL2013206697195 discloses a pair of inflating portable slippers made of an environment-friendly PVC material; each shoe sole is divided into three air storing regions, an inflating pipe is arranged at the left and right of each air inflating region respectively, and an air returning valve for preventing air returning is arranged at the opening of each inflating pipe and is in threaded connection with a pipe plug to become a vamp. The inflating portable slippers can be folded and compressed to be minimal when having no air, the problem of large space occupied by the slippers is solved, but the problem of unstable walking is not solved. Due to the flowing of air in inner cavities of the inflating slippers, when walking, people apply pressure to the slipper soles, the air in the cavities is not even due to moving and change of stressing points, and it is like walking on a fluctuated small air cushion and have a risk of falling down and causing an accident. Another example, a utility model with the CN patent number ZL2011200425499 discloses a pair of portable inflating slippers; the slippers have soles and vamps connected by connecting devices at two corresponding sides, inner cavities and inflating holes are arranged in the soles, the inflating holes of the inflating slippers are arranged in the soles, it is obvious that the slippers are inconvenient and not sanitary, and the slippers have to be inflated by equipping air nozzles with an inflator pump, there is no doubt that the inflator pump will occupy the space in the luggage, and the use of the slippers is more troublesome, and the portable requirement is not realized.